SuperFolder Ghostbuster
Description SuperFolder Ghostbuster is a human male Jedi Knight from the Star Wars galaxy who, not only joined the Pretty Brainless Businessmen, but was one of the founders of the team. He may have been the reason why the Interdimensional Revolution was a thing, as he was discovered by Twilight Sparkle, causing a chain of events that unfold into the infamous war. Origin Story He was born on an unknown planet somewhere in the Star Wars Galaxy, where he was discovered by the Jedi Order and brought into the temple. There, he was trained by Yoda as his secret apprentice. His training was unexpectedly quick though, as all he did as Yoda's Apprentice was build his first lightsaber. It was cut short when the Red Riders kidnapped Yoda. SF Ghostbuster then tracked them to Korriban, where he found Yoda. It was there he engaged in his first ever lightsaber duel against the Red Rider Leader Smarlem. SF_Ghostbuster wasn't doing too good until he shoved a grenade up Smarlem's helmet, killing him and claiming his helmet. He then found a piece of a Sith Holocron, which told the legend of Darth Steisma and Darth Edris, who were told to be so powerful, that they broke the Interdimensional Barriers. He found the second piece on Nar Shaddaa, where, after Yoda left to go back to the Jedi Temple, he reuinited the pieces and accedently created a portal to his new least favorite place: Equestria. This lead to a major battle in the Clone Wars where SuperFolder lost half of his humanity to Princess Celestia and his first lightsaber to who-knows-what. But it was worth it as he let out an epic blast of the Force which pushed every single pony back into Equestria, where the battle would end. But that wouldn't be the end of it as Order 66 happens right after Celestia lost to the young padawan. Ghostbuster then escapes 15 years into the future to an unknown island known as Vipoz Atoll in an even more unknown universe known as the Golden Sea. On the strange island of Vipoz Atoll, he found an ancient jedi temple known as the Temple of Many Lightsabers, which is where SF Ghostbuster currently lives. Life after the War After the War against the ponies of Equestria, Ghostbuster founded his own Jedi Order, in which, he would oversee construction of it's temple, training of what would become it's biggest members, and being the only thing that connects the Old Jedi Order to his own. Outside his life as a Jedi, he was married to Fluttershy Skywalker, and had a son named Firefly, would would technically be his firstborn child seeing as his other 3 kids, Flutterbuster, Ghostshy, and Edris, were all adopted. Abilities SF_Ghostbuster is incredibly strong in the Force, seeing as he was trained by Master Yoda himself. He is trained in lightsaber forms 1-6, even though he uses 2-6 more than the first saber form, being known for basic saber combat. He even went as far as to develop his own lightsaber form called the "Four Legged Fury" for whenever he is in Equestria as a pony. He also has a rare Force Power that is genetic called the Power of the Kyber Hearts, although he doesn't know what it does, nor how to use it to it's full extent. His Kyber Heart powers were discovered by ancient Sith Assassin Galephangar, who is SF_Ghostbuster's ancestor from the time of the Old Republic.